1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an early warning method for an abnormal state of a lithium battery and a recording medium, and more particularly to an early warning method and a recording medium for an abnormal state of a lithium battery by using a curve of voltage against electric quantity for different current consuming states.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, the consumer electronic products such as mobile phones, PDAs, or notebook computers all use lithium batteries as a power source. Therefore, the lithium batteries operation safety influences the electronic products overall performance in a certain degree.
Currently, an abnormal state of the lithium battery, such as self-combustion or explosion, sometimes happens due to an improper operation or a storage environment when supplying the electronic product power, thereby causing a considerable hazard to the life, property, and so on of users.